


at midnight.

by kobusrain



Category: BEYOOOOONDS (Band), Hello! Project
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobusrain/pseuds/kobusrain
Summary: It was her birthday. She didn’t think she was going to get kidnapped.
Kudos: 3





	at midnight.

Minami would not usually be awake past midnight, but because it was her birthday, she decided to stay up anyway. 

As soon as 12 am struck, her phone went off with dozens of texts from friends and family, mostly ones from Osaka. She read through the text messages, most of which were quick “happy birthday” messages in attempts of being the first to greet her. However, everyone else was beat by Kurumi, her older cousin and roommate, who sent a lengthy message and still managed to be the very first. It told Minami that Kurumi prepared this message beforehand. 

She spent a good five minutes reading through the messages, but the latest message, which she received just after she finished reading, was not a greeting. Instead, it had been from Kiyono Momohime, her classmate, who only asked her to get ready quickly without any other explanation. 

Thinking that Momohime may have sent it to the wrong person, Minami ignored it and got herself ready for bed, but her phone buzzed again. This time, it was a phone call from Momohime. Confused, Minami picked up the phone. “Hello?”

“Hey, Miimi! Are you getting ready? You better get ready because I’ll be there in about… three minutes!” Then Momohime hung up the phone, leaving Minami even more confused. Still, she decided to comply and picked out a simple combination of clothes. Since it was getting chilly, especially at night, she refrained from wearing any of her favourite skirts. Besides, she only thought Momohime was on her way to drop something off, or to get help for schoolwork that she had probably slacked off on. 

But as Momohime texted her that she had arrived (pressing the doorbell would have alerted Kurumi, and it was something both Minami and Momohime wanted to avoid), she answered only to see that Momohime did not bring a single thing, except for their senior and Momohime’s good friend, Shimakura Rika. 

“Yo~o!” greeted Momohime, enthusiastically, but in a whisper as to, again, prevent Kurumi from hearing. “Happy birthday, Miimi!” 

“Yo~o,” Rika repeated, though less enthusiastic than Momohime. “Happy birthday, Okamura. We’re kidnapping you right now.” 

“Wait, what--?” 

But Minami could not answer, as both Momohime and Rika pulled her out of the apartment and closed the door as quietly as possible. Momohime checked under the rug to make sure the spare key was still there, and without any other words began to lead Minami out of the apartment complex. 

Once they managed to get into the empty streets, they slowed down and patted Minami on the back. “Congratulations, Miimi! You’ve officially snuck out past midnight! A true sign that you’ve become a 16 year old!” Momohime cheered, being able to use her loud voice now that they were far from the apartment complex. However, Minami looked worried. 

“Hime? Shimakura-san? What’s going on and where are you taking me?” she hastily asked. “I-if Kurumi finds out I’m out of the house, she’d get mad!” 

Rika scoffed. “What, and you’re scared of her?” 

“Um, yes…?”

This time, Rika laughed. “Don’t worry about Takase. Let me deal with her if she finds out but for now, it’s your special night. You deserve some freedom and Momohime here told me you’ve never snuck out of your place at least once. Besides… we couldn’t get you any gifts and this was the best thing we could come up with.” She led the two, while Momohime held onto Minami’s arm. They walked for a solid five minutes until they reached a 24-hour convenience store. 

“What’s your favourite popsicle flavour?” Momohime asked, holding her fist in front of Minami’s lips as if she was holding an invisible microphone. Minami, who was still unsure of being outside at this hour, hesitantly answered. 

“O-orange…” 

Rika nodded and saluted, rushing inside the convenience store, but not before giving a look to Momohime which the younger caught. As the older went ahead and bought their popsicles, Momohime took Minami’s hand once again and led her to the river by the underpass, positioning themselves on the slope. It gave them a beautiful view of the stars, something Minami never really looked out for when she was at home. 

“I should, ah… I should apologize,” Momohime started, nervously laughing. “The whole kidnapping idea wasn’t mine, y’know? Originally we were just gonna surprise you with a cake and a bunch of presents sometime after school but we’re kinda broke and uh...this became the new plan!” 

Minami shook her head. Even though she was scared of Kurumi finding out that she left the house at such an ungodly hour, a part of her almost liked the thrill. Of course, this would have never happened if it had not been for Momohime or Rika. “It’s okay, Hime. To tell you the truth, this is one of the more exciting things I did in my life, and I think it’s a great way to start my birthday!” 

Just then, Rika showed up with a plastic bag from the convenience store, but had also carried a gift box. The older started singing Happy Birthday, and after the first line, Momohime followed along. Minami gasped at the gift, wondering just what it was for them to hide it by lying about having not gotten her anything. 

Rika set the box down and sat down beside Minami, but before she could open it she was handed the orange popsicle bar. That was when she noticed that the plastic bag did not just have the popsicle bars, but a handful of candy and snacks just for Minami, as well as a birthday card. Minami even noticed that the snacks Rika got were things she considered to be a special treat, as Kurumi would never allow her to have this on a regular basis, especially at midnight of all times. 

“Here. This is my gift to you. This big boy over here is from Momohime,” Rika clarified, opening up her ice cream bar and beginning to munch on the corner. “Can she open it now, Momohime?” 

“Hey, why are you asking me? It’s up to Miimi!” 

As Momohime urged her to open the gift, Minami placed the still wrapped ice cream bar on her plastic bag first and opened up the present. Inside it had been a dress that Minami had been eyeing for a while, cushioned by several My Melody plushes and a card that Momohime drew on herself. 

Minami curiously picked up the card, but immediately found herself laughing at the bad drawing of herself inside. “Hime, is this supposed to be me?” 

“It’s a masterpiece, ain’t it?” teased Rika, nudging Minami with her elbow as Momohime grew red on the face from embarrassment. 

“Shut the hell up! I think I did pretty well, okay!” 

Minami laughed once more, carefully setting the card back inside and closing the lid. “Thank you, both of you. I didn’t think I was going to spend my birthday like this but you guys just made it more special than any birthday party I’ve had!” She looked at the two of them, giving them the biggest grin she could ever muster. Holding up her popsicle, she unwrapped it and started to eat it. 

“I think… I like sneaking out like this at night…” 

Momohime and Rika exchanged looks. “Hey, you can always call us anytime you wanna sneak out. We got your backs!” Momohime encouraged her, patting her back with a hearty laugh. “Happy birthday again, Miimi.” 

As the three of them watched the stars, eating their popsicles, they relaxed in the wind. Minami basked in the feeling of freedom, having spent her first hour of being 16 in an unusual but fun way thanks to Momohime and Rika. 

She thought that even if Kurumi found out the next day and got mad at her for it, which she did, sneaking out was all worth the little bit of freedom she got…

…and Minami would let them take her out again once they had the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Miimi! She, uh, desperately needs some happiness lol this girl suffers too much.


End file.
